Alex Rider Mission 3- A fly in the Trap
by robyndistrict12
Summary: Alex Rider has embarrassed SCORPIA by escaping them. Scorpia have teamed together with a mystery team. Who want revenge against him. What does it take to catch Alex Rider.Either taking him by forcing or taking control of Great Britain as a whole. This is the third in the series. Only confusing if you don't understand where Tom comes in. Read them if you like Feedback appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**This is Mission 3! If you are still with me,then thanks! I hope you enjoy this. Try and guess who the mystery guest is. Get it right and I will love you forever and offer you unlimited friendship and Internet Cookies!**

* * *

Alex stood in his bedroom getting dressed. He walked over to the mirror. Still topless. He put it on and looked at himself. His stomach scarred. He had been branded by Scorpia. They would never let themselves be forgotten. He tied his tie and sighed. At Least he was back at school. School was in madness with studying. The GSE's were taking up a large chunk of time. Sabina still recovering mentally from her ordeal. She had her beautiful long hair cut. She calmed she could still feel Point's disgusting fingers every time she brushed it or it fell against her skin. He finished getting dressed and grabbed his bag leaving the room. The door ajar behind him.  
Jack bustled around the kitchen in full breakfast spirit. Alex's breakfast lay on the table and she started to iron. Alex came into the kitchen and approached Jack. He kissed her on the cheek and bid his good morning. Since the last ordeal,they had became closer. Alex ate his breakfast in silence.

"Any homework?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

"Finished it all,for Mr Winter's" Alex said rolling his eyes.

Jack tutted and pressed a button the iron spitting water and steam.

Alex looked to the clock and saw he had to leave. He stood up and put his horrible blazer on. He and Jack both knew it would be in the bottom of his bag before he left the bottom of the street,but it comforted Jack,that Alex wouldn't been in any more trouble than usual. He left the room and she heard the door bang. She sighed and returned to her work.

* * *

Alex walked down the path and around the cornor before seeing Sabninia waiting. She was beautiful like usual. No longer did her hair blow about in the wind. It was flat against her head. In a pixie cut. She smiled at him and pressed her lips against his. He could taste her lip gloss. It was cherry today. She smiled at him. An awkward cough broke the couple apart. It was Tom. He looked at Sabina and raised his eyebrows.

"Nice chop Sab" he said.

She winked at him and pulled Alex down the street. The trio had quickly became the best of friends. Or the couple and Tom. Tom was a third wheel and he knew it. He had looked for a girlfriend,but alas.

"Who wouldn't want to date me?" he moaned.

"People with sense?" Alex said.

"People with style?" Sabina said.

"Funny" said Tom.

"Just because I'm not Alex Rider total spy hotness doesn't mean I'm not a nice guy!" Tom said heatedly.  
"

I know bud" said Alex rubbing his arm. "I know"

* * *

In London. A man sat at his desk. Tapping his foot on the crisp Blue carpet. He was impatient and didn't care who knew. He was waiting for his contact to arrive and he was late. Looking to his watch he noted the time. Five minutes late. That could be punishable normal but this case was important. This man had something he wanted.

Revenge.

The door opened and a nervous looking girl poked her head around the door. She was very plain which disappointed him. He disliked the girl for that reason and treated her badly. So badly that she tired to avoid him. He liked a girl with a bit of spirit. Someone who could tell him what they thought of him Not someone who feared him and would fall at his feet. He lied to work fort hat pleasure. She looked down at the floor and whispered.

"Someone is here to see you sir."

A tall man entered the room. He was dressed completely in black. He was pale and had the look of pure evil in his eyes which were empty and unforgiving. He looked very professional apart from his hair which was gelled up in a childish manner. He nodded his greetings. He went into his black briefcase and took out a picture of a young boy. Blonde haired and Blue eyed. He was in action. In one of many Kung Fu moves he obviously knew. He looked strong the muscle defined in his young shoulders and chest. The man smiled and placed it on the desk twisting it around so the other man could see it.

"How do I get him?" he asked.

"We attempted plan B a few months ago" the man said.

He reached into the briefcase and pulled out a picture of a beautiful girl with long Brown hair cascading down her back. She was slightly tanned. The girls eyes were blue and very large with thick black eyelashes obviously the work of makeup.

"Her name is Sabina Pleasure,she was a very good escape artist we underestimated her. " The other man said.

"We abducted her to lure Alex in and it worked but he brought a friend-" The man paused.

He took out another photo of a boy with dark spiky hair and large blue eyes. He was dressed expensively that would suggest wealth but by the look in his young eyes. He knew that he was a mixed-up,troubled young boy.

"Tom Harris,he tried to save Sabina instead of Alex but we sorted that out,Alex remained with us,but this boy is very clever he rescued Alex and outsmarted us."

The man sat and thought.

"Mr Rider and his friends are clever,very clever. I suggest you get them in the place they least expect it. A place tightly secured and you can track their every move. Their school."

The man shifted uncomfortably.

"Scorpia don't kill children."

"This boy is a child"

"He's different,he can defend himself,these children can't."

"My team don't mind killing,they will and mercilessly."

The man rubbed his collar.

"What's the plan" he asked.

"I will send my team of Assassins to this school. They will locate this Rider boy and extract him. They will listen to a man with a gun." He said.

He paused and drank some dark liquid from a cup. Most likely Brandy.

"What about if the plan fails?"

"It can't,right now,as we speak, My Assassins are taking over Number Ten. This country shall be run from us. If this Rider boy is not taken from school. We will project a news project claiming he is dangerous and those two friends he cares about. The country will be on watch and **they** will bring us the boy and those two."

"What is the need for Tom and Sabina?"

"They will be excellent ways to manipulate Alex into doing whatever we want him to."

"Excellent."

"Tomorrow after they have eaten Lunch,so we don't' have to feed him. At Two O'clock my team will enter this school and catch this boy."

"I mean how hard can it be?"

* * *

Alex Rider woke up. He looked across to the clock on the bedside table. Six-Thirty it read. Alex groaned. Up early was horrible. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep or he would wake up more tired. He swung his legs out of bed and stood up. His head spun a little. He shook it off and went over to the blind. He pulled it up. The sunlight invading his bedroom. He blinked fiercely until his vision cleared. He looked outside. It was dry today. Unnatural for England. Going through his drawers he collected everything he would need for the day. His hands hovered over the contents of the drawer. Something in the back of his mind cried for him to take a spare pair of clothes. He shook it off and collected only what he needed for the day.

He went into the bathroom and ran the shower. He climbed inside and started to wash his body taking care around his scared stomach. He whistled a tuneless song as he continued in the shower. He stopped the shower and climbed out. Draping a towel around his waist. Leaving his naked chest. His body was cold in the morning air. The condensation thick on the bathroom window. He cleaned the mirror of steam and brushed his teeth. For some reason he felt sick. He tried to push the feeling of uneasiness away and got dressed. He arrived down the stairs just in time for Jack to start making breakfast. As he watched he rush around the kitchen. He felt his love for her. She had done everything for him for the last seven years and he felt he could never thank her enough.  
Once she served him French Toast. He hugged her tightly. She squeaked a bit at the tightness of Alex's grip but felt special. It wasn't often that teenagers hugged their parents or relatives.

Jack was neither to Alex,but she had been the only mother figure that Alex had ever known and she had taken care of Alex when Ian Riders love had been otherwise engaged. When he eventually let go she took her now cooler cup of tea from the counter and sat down opposite him at the table. Alex ate silently but she could tell there was something wrong.

"Alex?"

He looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know,I've felt like this since I woke up" he admitted.

"Well I'm sure you'll be fine"-"Watch your time" she added.

Alex got up and rushed out the door banging behind him.

He met up with Sabina and Tom like he did every morning. Today felt different and he couldn't understand why. Sabina nattered on about somebody's party that they **had** to go to. Alex nodded but he wasn't really listening. He was deep in his mind trying to work out what was wrong with him and in all honesty. Sabina was his whole world but he wasn't interested in what she was talking the same he nodded and kissed her before he left her at the school gates.

* * *

"Sir,we are set and in position."

"Good,do you know of Rider's whereabouts?"

"No sir,we could not gain access to the files."

"Get in there and get control. The school will be on complete shut down and he won't know where to go"

"Once the whole school is under control the children will be sent to the assembly hall and we will go through everyone of them until we find the brat"

"Right it's Two O'clock sir."

"Go!"

The assassins left the many trucks they had parked outside Brooklyn High School and rushed to the man door of the school.

* * *

Alex's Fourth Period classroom was in complete silence. The constant tick of the plain white clock distracted him. sighing, he drummed his pencil on the table trying to drown out the noise. Any noise was better than that annoying tick. The teacher looked up over his book and frowned at Alex over his half rimmed Maroon glasses. Alex sighed and let the pencil slid out of his fingers making a small noise as it hit the table. His teacher looked up again and Alex stared at him. He was reading Great Expectation. It was so boring. He was boring.  
He looked around the classroom everybody still working on the sums that had been set around ten minutes ago. Alex was finished and childishly showing his boredom. Even though Alex had been out of school for months being attacked by terrorists,being shot at and nearly eaten by several animals. He still managed to understand Algebra and all it's rules.

He looked over to the cornor. Jason Black was sitting in his chair swinging. He hadn't done the work and probably didn't plan on it. He looked to Alex and pulled a face at him. He was one of the original members of "Alex Rider's a drug dealer" Alex looked back and tried not to face faces,it was stupid and childish. He turned back around,his attention back to the board. He looked down at the working before him. He couldn't fix anything because he knew it was right. He sighed again and waited for someone,anyone to finish.

He heard a crash and he whipped his head in the direction of the noise, he listened hard. It must have been something in an other classroom or in the Lunch room. He was turning back when he heard the familiar but faraway noise of gun shots. His blood ran cold. Surely it was his imagination. He looked to his teacher who had barley responded. He was too deep in Dicken's to notice or care. He tried to shake this idea off but he couldn't. He was really on edge today and was finding it hard to calm back down.

Then suddenly the door burst open. A group of men barged in completely dressed in black. Alex sighed. That's what he needed,a school shooting. Mr Winters stood up slowly removing his glasses. Without warning one of the men darted across the carpet and removed a knife from his pocket. Alex saw a flash of the knife. It was a Bowie Knife and lethal . It's front lower than the rest of it making the stabbing gesture a lot easier. He then proceed to stab Mr Winter's through the stomach. Mr Winter's eyes grew wide as he looked down at his front. It was flowing with his blood. The man pulled out the knife. He gasped for breathe the colour draining from his plump face. The man stabbed him repeatedly until he noticed that Mr Winter's seemed to be still standing. He put the knife through his throat and pulled it out. Mr Winter's eyes popped out of his sockets and he coughed,blood spluttered out of his mouth and ran down his chin. He collapsed to ground and fell still. The men turned to class. They had fled to the end of the classroom mostly everybody was screaming. Alex had pulled himself behind a girl named Sarah and was hugging her close. He nestled her long blonde hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. One of the men removed his mask. He was white and had long blonde hair. He had a permanent sneer engraved into his face. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the children. Sarah screamed and tried to burrow herself into Alex who held her tightly.

"All right,over here the lot of you" the man demanded his voice harsh with a faint Russian accent.

Alex noticed that he was pointing with his gun. This man was obviously new to this. Alex thought of several different ways he could attack the man using his own gun against him. The children all sat down where his gun had gestured. Alex sat on the floor and Sarah jumped on top of him determined trying not to be parted from him. As he tired to tear her hands away from his body he heard the man clearing his throat.

"All right,where can we find Alex Rider?" He asked.

* * *

Sabina sat in class. She was in the middle of fixing her cuticles. She had split nail varnish on them last night and they had been bugging her since. She looked up under her eyebrows to make sure the teacher hadn't noticed. He hadn't. He was writing on the board and seemed to be at a steady was shouting out what he was writing and everybody was frantically copying. She rolled her eyes and looked to her best friend Mandy. She smiled and stuck out her tongue before going back to copying from the board. Sabina looked around the room. Looking down at her half hearted attempt of the work she yawned. Everybody was sielnt. She risked it She slid out her phone and lit the screen up. No new texts.

"Miss Pleasure" she heard.

She looked up to see her teacher with his hands on his hips. He had noticed. She sighed and scraped back her chair. She was getting up to go and put her phone on the desk when the door burst open and a small group men appeared in the room. One sprayed a round of bullets from an Assault Rifle,everybody including Sabina screamed. She hit the floor and put her hands over her head. Her phone abandoned on the floor. She could hear the horrible noises of her teacher being shot. He was screaming with every new shot. Finally the room fell silent.

"Up!" one of the men screamed. Firing a round of bullets at the ceiling.

Sabina jumped to her feet like the rest. As the room fell silent she felt parts of the plaster from the roof land on the top of her hair. She had her hands up,her thumbs resting against her ears. One of the men eyed her suspiciously. He called to another man and spoke in Russian. They nodded to each other and removed their guns from their pockets. Pointing the ends at Sabina.

"Убей ее" one of the men said.

They cocked their guns and turned to face Sabina.

"No" a boy yelled. She looked to him in surprise. It was Jake from her class. Why did he care.

He started talking to the men in broken Russian. The men watched the desperate boy obviously enjoying his humiliation.

"Она невиновна, ее не больно" he begged.

Sabina watched him with interest. She never knew Jake spoke Russian,but she was glad he did. He had just saved her life. The men laughed and turned their guns away. She breathed out evenly. Still shaking.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yes,I'm fine. Just a bit shaken" She confessed.

The men started to Push her and Tom into the cornor with the rest of their class. Sabina sat on the floor. She smoothed her skirt down and turned to look at the floor.

"Tell me,where I can find Alex Rider" one of the men said.

Sabina stiffened.

* * *

Tom sat in class. The teacher was playing the radio and the classroom was alive with the buzz of warm chatter. They were making posters and revising for next weeks test. A modern song came on the radio and everybody in the class was signing along. Even Miss Pot. She walked across the room and opened the door. She was going to open the door to let some fresh air in. She had been carrying a plant pot. She let out a scream and let the pot go. It fell to the floor smashing in to a million pieces. Soil jumping up. Tom jumped up and tried to go his teacher. She came back into the room,she was walking backwards her hands set in a defensive stance. A man grabbed her and pressed a small hand gun to her left temple. She cried out. Silver tears running down her red cheeks. She was terrified. Another man looked to Tom who seemed to be the only one in the class standing. The others had hit the floor. He pulled out a run and fired different shots each hitting a different target. Their screams gave Tom a rough idea who. He kept his eyes glued to the men. One looked to him and raised his eyebrows. Tom was breathing hard and tried not to move.

"Move him" the man said in broken English.

He walked towards Tom and grabbed him by the neck his nails digging into the top of his spine. He dragged him across the classroom. His heart leapt into his mouth. He practically sighed with relief when he pushed him into the cornor. Several people later and the class minus the dead and injured were in the cornor. Their teacher still at gun point. Still crying. He took in the action.

Melony Brown lay on the floor. Dead. A single shot to the head. She had always been a pretty girl and so nice to,now she lay in a pool of her own blood.

Sammy Turner was also dead. Blood poured from a wound in his chest. He had been a loud boy,part of the athletic team. He had been respected.

Robert Paile was injured. He had an Arm injury and seemed to be in a lot of pain. His face was ash white and he looked to be struggling to breathe. He looked to Tom his eyes begging for help. Tom felt bad for Robert but he couldn't do anything.

"Tell us,where we can find Alex Rider,and your beautiful teacher here won't get hurt." One said.

Tom's blood ran cold. A girl looked to Tom and opened her mouth. Tom leant over and practically lay on her pressing his hand across her mouth.

"Don't tell him," He hissed.

"What's going on back there?!" One shouted.

Tom sat up. He thought quickly and put his arm around her. Cerise Jones. Hottest girl in their class.

"Sorry,had a moment" he lied smoothly.

"Prove it" another said.

He looked to Cerise. She understood instantly and happily pressed her lips to Tom's. Fireworks exploded in his head. Cerise Jones wasn't kissing him,she was snogging him. He liked it. He closed his eyes. He knew people had died and there was a chance he could die but at least he hadn't died without kissing a girl. If he made out this alive. He was going to destroy Alex with this. When they pulled away he turned back to the man.

"Told you" he said not quite believing what he was saying.

* * *

**Thank you,reviews and the lot are loved! *Hints* *Offers Cookies***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,I'm back. I've been really busy. I just got home last night so please excuse the late update. I'm on Summer break down so updates should be more frequent. Yaay. Anyway. Thanks for the awesome support for the last chapter I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Это было достаточно легко, принесет их точки Ассамблеи. Мы найдем его**.- It was easy enough,will bring them to Assembly point. We will find him.  
**Избили его, он ребенок, как трудно это может быть?**-Beat him,he's a child how hard can it be?  
Я** один из мальчиков друзей здесь, будет ли он оказаться полезным? Если так приехать и забрать его**. -I have one of the boys friends here,would he prove useful? If so come and take him

* * *

Alex sat up the back of the classroom. It was silent. You could hear the occasional sob from a member of the class but apart from that it silent. Sarah sat next to Alex her face pressed into his shoulder. This made movement awkward for Alex. She clung to his left arm. A vice wouldn't have been able to pry her off. He watched the terrorists carefully. They were standing together in a circle. One picked up a small Wallie Talkie and started to speak into it. Alex could speak fluent Russian. Another of Ian Rider's gifts. He listened closely.

"Это было достаточно легко, принесет их точки Ассамблеи. Мы найдем его." The man said.

Alex cursed slightly.

Sarah took her face away from Alex and sat up straight. He looked at her. She was a pretty little thing. She had curly blonde hair and large Brown eyes. Her eyelashes were coated with tears and her face was smudged with dirt and tears. She had been a quiet girl. Kept herself to her herself until her mother died. She rebelled then. Alex looked at her. Today was a good example. She was wearing a tight black skirt that clung to her small hips. She wore more makeup that she should and drank every weekend. She was trying to pay her step father back for her mothers death. She sniffed and turned to the class.

"We need to get out of here" She whispered.

Alex stared at her. This could very badly. Very quickly.

Everybody agreed and started to move around. Alex needed to act quickly.

"I have an idea" Alex said.

Everybody turned to look at Alex.  
"

I can fight them to get out of here. When I'm gone. Lock the door and don't let anybody in."

Jason sniffed. He wasn't a fan of Alex.

Sarah nodded.

Slowly everybody joined in.

"Go Alex" someone whispered clapping him on the back.

Alex jumped up into a crouching position. His hands flat on the floor. He crept along the floor. He assessed the situation. There were Four of them and One of him. He quickly ran through a simple plan. Slowly he approached the first man. He stood up straight. Taking a step back backwards. He crouched down and in one solid sweeping action he kicked the mans feet from under him. He jumped into a fighting stance. The man alarmed and obviously embarrassed got to his feet and went to his pocket to take his gun.

"Избили его, он ребенок, как трудно это может быть?" One said.

He grinned and brought his hands back into a fighting stance.

Alex understood the sentence. Very hard was the answer.

Alex raised his knee until he created a ninety degree angle. Breathing in he kicked up with his leg the ball of the foot meeting the mans chest. The man stumbled backwards gasping but returned back to his stance. Alex raised his leg once more. Higher this time and kicked him in the face. The man fell to the ground holding his nose.

Alex spun bringing his back leg up to his chest. Pointing his toe down. Kicking out he hit the man in fornt of him in the chest. His foot high making contact with his throat. He didn't have a chance to draw his weapon.  
Another man swung his fists at Alex and Alex blocked them easily. The other grabbed Alex from behind. The way he grabbed Alex his hands gripped underneath his pecks. Alex used this opportunity to kick the man in the chest sending him sprawling. He flipped himself over the man holding him. The man grabbed his throat. He started to squeeze. Alex gasped and felt his face go red. He lay on the floor stretching his fingers out. His brain was screaming for oxygen. He grabbed the gun and smashed the side off the mans head. He crumpled and fell on top of Alex. Pushing him off Alex stood.

Alex's class stood up carefully. They walked over to him quietly. Sarah smiled.

"That was awesome!" Some said.

Alex smiled.

"I'm going to get help,stay here and lock the door" Alex said.

His friend Jamie suddenly stood,running over to Alex,he gave him a massive bear hug

"Don't die" he whispered.

"Don't worry man" Alex said.

Opening the door and running down the corridor he heard the door lock behind him. He put his hand into his pocket and felt the cool barrel of the gun in his pocket. It was almost crept along the corridor. It was quiet. Too quiet. Walking down the corridor he noticed the faint smell of blood. The corridor was littered with posters and school bags. This was on every level. There were a few dead and injured people littering the corridors. Finally he came to Sabina's class. He peered through the crack in the glass of the door. The entire class seemed to be up the back. The men were down the front. The teacher lay dead on the floor. Alex blinked trying to get the memory out of his mind. He looked for Sabina she was seated on the floor next to Jake.

Alex sniffed.

Pulling the gun out of his pocket. He cocked the gun and moved it to his right hand. He gripped the door with his other hand. Breathing evenly he flung the door open. Bursting into the room he shot one of the men who reached for his gun. Hitting him above the kneecap. He aimed and fired another twice and hit the others in the same place. They all fell to the floor in agony. Sabina jumped up and came running over to Alex. Who grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

They jogged down the corridor.

"They're looking for you" Sabina said.

"I know,but I'm not going to let them find me,or you" Alex said.

The couple climbed the stairs until they came to the top floor. Tom had Biology in the room at the end of the corridor. Miss Pot. Alex approached the door and Sabina stayed hidden. Alex pushed down the handle and burst into the classroom. He fired several shots and each one hit their intend target. Alex emerged with a very unamused Tom.

"Now,what do we do?" Tom said.

One of the Russian's climbed to his feet and walked towards the trio. Alex drew his gun. The Russian smiled and smashed the fire the alarm blared Alex groaned and shot the man in frustration.

"Run" he said.

The three ran through the corridors quickly. Terrorists were sticking their heads out the classroom and saw the three running past. One took out a camera and snapped a picture as they ran by.

"Shit" Alex cried.

They ran down the stairs and burst through the main corridor. Where they met a load of Assassins with guns. They turned them on the children. They rushed back and dived for cover a bullet narrowly avoiding Tom's ankle. Alex fired his gun back. The bullet hitting with a sickening crunch. Alex knew they were going to need to run. He jumped up and walked out. The assassins stopped firing. They needed this boy alive.

"Alex Rider?" They asked.

"In the flesh" Alex said.

Sabina and Tom followed him out.

Alex assessed the lay out. Two positioned by the wall and one by the door. The one at the door had a gun but the other two didn't.  
"Hey,it would be a shame if someone was to take a beating" Alex said.

Tom understood and moved. Sabina followed him slowly. Alex looked towards the speaker.

"I don't understand." One said.

"That's cool" Alex drew his gun and shot the man straight between the eyes. The other two went to move. Tom started to fight one and Sabina roundhouse kicked the other. Finally they were left in silence again.

They opened the door and ran out. They noticed all the office staff were dead. Running into the car park,Alex stuck his fist through the first car window he saw. Without causing injury. Sabina jumped in the back and Tom sat next to Alex. Alex pulled the bottom off and started pulling wires and trying to spark the car to life. The doors burst open and lots of the assassins came running out.

"Alex" Sabina said.

"I know" Alex replied.

They were gaining.

"Alex!" Sabina warned.

Suddenly the car spat to life and Alex pressed down on the pedal. The car shot forward. Sabina looked backwards and felt several dents hit the car. She watched as the figures got smaller.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"They'll expect home,if we do they will get our families. We need to go away,where they can't find us."  
Sabina watched the school in the distance and felt ears well up in her eyes.

* * *

Mr Blunt sat in his office. His hands shiffted through the paperwork. He sighed deeply as his pen ran out. He went into the drawer to find on when the door burst open. It was Mrs Jones. She came marching in stopping beofre the desk. She threw a folder at the desk. Paperwork leaping up. Mr Blunt sighed. Picking up the folder. He opened it and picked out a photo. It was Brooklyn High School. Reading through the notes he stood quickly.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Him,Mr Harris and Miss Pleasure took off,in a car" Mrs Jones said popping a peppermint in her mouth.

"Can Rider drive?" Mr Blunt asked.

"He's fitfeen" Mrs Jones snapped.

"Be thankful he is not dead. This team obviously want him and will do anything to get him. If the children have went this way. Then they need not go home. We need to take the Pleasure's, Miss Starbright and Mr Harris's parents into protection."

Mr Blunt sighed and picked up a piece of paper. He wrote the instruction and signed his name handing it to Mrs Jones.

"Find him."

Mrs Jones left the office and took the short elevator ride down to the 56th floor. She walked along the corridor,her sensible shoes squeaking on the carpet. She entered the room and walked up to a small man who sat at his desk typing. She dropped the paper on his desk. He stopped reading the note. He took off his glasses and looked to Mrs Jones.

"Really?" he asked.

"Do it" she said.

He sighed and started to type. Mrs Jones stood tapping her foot impatiently. The room was silent apart from Mrs Jones crunching her mints and tapping her shoe. Finally after he was finished he turned back to Mrs Jones.

"They should be here by eleven"

Mrs Jones turned and curtly walked out of the room.

* * *

Jack stood in the kitchen ironing. She looked to the clock. It read three Fifty. Alex should be home in ten minutes. She pressed the small remote and the telly came on. It was on the news. Jack continued to iron.

"And news just in" The man said.

Jacks eyes flicked up below her eyelashes.

"A local school has been taken at gunpoint. There have been many injuries The group who done this seem to be ready to fight and won't back down without a fight."

"I can now say,this school is Brooklyn High school"

Jack dropped the iron. Hot water exploding all across the floor. She ran out of the room. Avoiding the water. As she ran into the living room. She sat down and put on her trainers. There was a knock at the door. She didn't want to answer it. Who knows who it could be.  
She caustically walked towards the door,picking up an umbrella as she went. She gripped the umbrella and threw open the door. She saw Mrs Jones and several men standing behind her.

"Miss Starbright" Mrs Jones said.

"You need to come with us. Alex is in danger and you are a very big threat to Scorpia and their team"

Jack nodded and stood outside. Locking the door behind her. She followed them down the garden path until they came to a lare black van. Jack stepped inside and came face to face with Sabina's parents and Tom's parents.

* * *

In Alex's classroom. One of the assassins stood. Awkwardly but he stood. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the class. A tall boy stood. Jamie was his name. He was Alex's friend. He wouldn't let him get hurt. He walked towards the man. Standing his ground he stared at him.

"If you want Alex,you need to take all of us first."

The man grinned and pulled out his walkie Talkie.

"Я один из мальчиков друзей здесь, будет ли он оказаться полезным? Если так приехать и забрать его."

Jamie stared at him.

A few moments later the door burst open. A few thugs came in. Jamie started to panic. He remained calm. He would stick to his honor. Two came over to him and grabbed him. He struggled in their firm grip. They started to drag him from the room. More of the children jumped up.

"If you want Alex and Jamie,you need to take us first!" they cried.

The assassin looked to the men. "

We can't take them all."

"Stick with that one"

The assassin sprayed a load of bullets at the children.

"No" Jamie cried.

"Get him out of here."

The men pulled Jamie down the corridor. He tried to make himself heavy. They pulled him and he pulled back. Arching his back. Finally they reached the gym hall. They pulled him up to a tall man dressed in black. He removed his sunglasses and looked down at Jamie.

"What's this?" he asked.

"One of Rider's friends,he could prove useful."

Jamie was breathing hard. The man grabbed his cheeks between his thumb and middle finger. He turned his face to look at the boy. He clearly wasn't Rider. He had the same tanned face but his eyes weren't as blue. At first glace one would think he was Alex. He didn't want loose ends but a hostage would make Alex more approachable.

"Put him over there and make sure he stays quiet. I don't think I like the look of him. Rider has given us many surprises and I'm not too fond of them anymore."

The men grabbed Jamie once more and pulled him over to the cornor. One kicked him in the back of his legs. He crumpled down landing on his knees. They pulled his arms up. One tightened a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He cried out. Another grabbed a piece of material and scrunched it up into a ball. Jamie reared and kept his mouth firmly shut. One pinched Jamie's nose. He tried to stay calm. He could feel the wasted oxygen burning his lungs. He felt himself starting to pass out. He finally parted his lips to breathe. One stuffed the ball in and placed his hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit it out. Another handed him a piece of thinner material. tied it around his mouth pulling it back so it was between his lips. He tied it in several knots. Pushing him backwards he fell onto his back. He tried to sit up,but was failing miserably. The boss came over. His shoes shinning above Jamie. He looked down at him smiling. Jamie glared.

"You should be happy,you will see Alex again. You're the bait."

**Several Days later.**

Alex sat at the wheel of the car. The trio had been in hiding for almost four days. Nobody had came looking from their knowledge and nobody had found them.

"We need to eat" Sabina said.

The trio had been surviving on what they had in the pockets. Surprisingly enough to last them,but now they were out of food and decreasing quickly.

"We'll go to a shop. Sabina,you don't look the same now that your hair had been cut. You buy the food and get out of there."

Pulling up to a supermarket. Sabina got out and walked over the road. She went into the store and tried to act normal. She took a basket from the floor and started to buy foods that would keep them alive. She had a twenty pound note. Her parents called it emergency money. She had been through lots of the shop,when she saw of the assistants. He was just monitoring the store.

"Shit" she said.

She walked to the checkouts and the girl behind it pasted the items through. She spoke to Sabina cheerily.

"How are you doing?" Her voice loud.

"Fine" Sabina said. Trying to be quiet.

Finally after speaking loudly for ages,Sabina paid her and took her change. She was walking out of the store. When the man approached her.

"Miss,turn around please" Sabina froze. She turned around and looked at the man. He was a blonde man,tall and attractive. His hair was long and whipped around. He would have been attractive if he wasn't trying to kill her and her friends. He pulled out a photo and handed it to her.

"Have you seen this girl?". Sabina looked at the picture. It was her. With her hair long. How could he not see that this was her.

"No" she said handing it back.

"How about these two?"

She took the photographs from him. One was of Tom and the other Alex. She shook her head and handed them back.

"Never seen them in my life" she said confidently.

She was walking out across the car park when she heard the thud of shoes. He was following her. She started to run. Bullets whizzed by her. She started to scream.

"Alex! Tom!"

The man grabbed his radio.

"I found them. Car park in Altod."

Sabina ran up to the moving vehicle which Alex was driving. Tom flung open the door and Sabina jumped. Time slowed right down. As Sabina jumped the man released a spray of messy bullets. Tom saw it coming. He grabbed Sabina as she crashed into the car and slammed the door closed. The bullets thudding as they met their target.  
Driving down the road. Alex said.

"We need to go somewhere,with tv."

"We need to go home" Sabina said.

"We need to ditch this car" Tom said.

Alex drove the car until he reached his front door. He killed the engine and looked out of the window. The street was deathly silent. The house that he and Jack shared was in darkness. Alex pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was eight o'clock. Jack should be in watching the television right now. She wasn't. It was silent and empty. Alex restarted the car and drove around the estate. He pulled up in front of a large abandoned building. He looked to Tom and Sabina who looked back. They got out of the car and and walked towards the building. Alex pushed open the door and let the others pass. He watched. Nobody was following them or watching them. Sabina pushed open another door and it was a large room. It had once been painted white but was now peeling and dirty. The floor seemed to be clean. There were several mattresses laying on the ground,but they were stained with what looked like pee and blood and other sorts of substances. Sabina sat down on the floor and put her hands on her legs. Tom went in search and several moments later came back with a brush. He sweeped the floor from every cornor until the floor looked like normal. Tom and Alex went out for an hour and then they reappeared with two mattresses and a bag of clothes and even a Tv. Sabina scoffed as Alex tried to wire it up. Finally a picture appeared on the screen.

* * *

Jack sat in MI6. She nursed a cup of tea in her hands. She had long ago stopped crying. She was worried about Alex. She just wanted to speak to him. She looked around the room. She was seated in a deep green armchair. The walls were painted white. Her socks were running through the plush carpet. She sat still. She sighed deeply. Mr and Mrs Pleasure were also in the room. Mrs Pleasure hadn't stopped crying. Jack had always wondered why they had changed their name. The obviously weren't called Pleasure. That was Sabina's family name,but Sabina didn't have any family left. Her real mum had died giving birth to her,her father and sister were in prison and all other immediate family were either dead or in hiding. Jack sighed. She was a mixed up kid,but she was glad to know that her Alex made her happy. Alex wasn't really normal either. His parents were dead and all of his immediate family. He should have ever been dragged into this business. Jack heard a comuntion from outside. She just ingored it. She wasn't intrested in MI6's agruments. Suddenly she heard a bullet shot. She dropped her cup in surprise. The china shatered on the floor. Hot tea soaked into the carpet. The white slowly changing to a murkey brown. The door burst open and Jack jumped to her feet. She came face to face with a tall man dressed in black. He was surronded by asssians who looked dnagerous.

"Miss Starbright?" He asked.

Jack looked at him. He was tall and good looking. He had black hair which was childishly gelled up. He stood with his feet shoulder width apart. His hand resting on his pocket. Jack knew from Alex that he obviously had a gun. She smoothed down her jeans and turned her head to the side.

"We understand that you are Alex's adult"

"Maybe" she said.

Two of the assassins came over. They took an arm each and started to drag Jack from the room. Jack didn't struggle. They weren't going to kill her,they needed her. Without her they wouldn't get near Alex. They walked through MI6. It was pandemonium. The offices were being overturned and MI6 were in the main office. It was quite Ironic that these people were scared but they needed to deal with fear on a daily basis.

They dragged her out into the street. Nobody turned a eyelid to what was happening. They opened the doors to the van and put Jack in. She turned around and saw a boy sitting against the wall. He was shaking like a leaf. He was dressed in a Brooklyn Uniform. His shoes were missing and his feet were tied together with a piece of frayed rope. They were discloured and looked like his circulation wasn't flowing right. As she moved closer she noticed it was Jamie. One of Alex's friends. He had a large black eye. Jamie had beautiful big bright Brown eyes. They were full of fear. She stretched out her hand and pulled the piece of material away from the young boys mouth. He spat out another piece of material. It narrowly missed Jack's shoe. He moved his jaw around and licked his dry lips.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I defended Alex and now I'm here" Jamie replied.

"I can see that" Jack said.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"No clue,they've shut down MI6,so I guess they are in connection with the government." Jack replied.

"How long have you been with them. Like this?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Since the day they attacked Brooklyn. I've tried to loosen them but they just tighten each time" Jamie said shifting uncomfortably.

Jack shuffled over and pulled the rope from his ankles. He breathed out.

"I can at least feel two of my limbs now" Jamie said.  
T

he van jolted to a sudden stop. A few seconds later and the doors swung open. Jamie's eyes instantly watered. Jack stood up. Standing in front of Jamie.

Two assassins pulled her out into the light. She came once again face to face with the mysterious man. Jamie appeared again. He could barely stand. He was being held upright. His eye gleamed of different shades of green and purple. Seeing him properly the boy had been beaten black and blue. His lip was cut and fresh blood ran down his pale cheek.

"What did he ever do to deserve that?" Jack demanded.

The man walked over to her. Putting his finger down her cheek. He looked at her. Jack was a very attractive woman. She had pale skin,but she had the most beautiful red hair. Her eyes were deep and full of the horror that she had seen for the last eight years. Tracing her lip with his fingers he looked into them. She pulled her face away.

"Where's Alex" she said.

He laughed and turned away.

"Why do you think we are bothering you and this young man. We don't know. He'll come easily enough for either of you" He said walking away.

* * *

Alex had spent all this time trying to get a picture for the television. Finally it worked and the picture popped up. He switched it over to the news. He saw the usual presenter reading the headlines of the hour. They sat in silence waiting for something,anything. Finally they announced.

"The lead minster of Scorpia has announced Scorpia's friendship with the British Government this afternoon. They helped find out MI6 and the lies they have been telling the country for all these lies."

"I am now present with the leader. Mr Point. Can you tell us what you would like to say."

"Yes,If anybody has any leads or information that they can give us about Alex Rider,Sabina Pleasure and Tom Harris,that would be most appreciated. These three have been in connect with MI6 and are thought to have escaped with the secrets that we are trying to track down."

"Thank you Mr Point

The presenter returned back to normal news.

Alex kicked the wall across from him.

"We're in trouble now" he said.

* * *

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi (Peaks head around door) I've not updated in a while I know. I've been busy and sick. So please forgive me. This is the next chapter. Only warning I'd say Is Alex says a swear word. Please tell me what you think I would really appreciate it since I'm not completely better. The more reviews the quicker I update.**

* * *

Jack sat in the room that Mr Point had left her and Jamie in. They still hand not removed the handcuffs from Jamie's wrists and he was starting to pass out every so often. Sighing she looked around the small room. It was painted white and was filled with furniture. Jamie was sitting on the floor. He had chosen not to sit on one of the arm chairs. Jack paced the room. The door was locked from the outside. It was a firm door and couldn't be knocked down. There was a small gap underneath the bottom of the door before the carpet. Jack could see the light shinning through. The slit wasn't wide enough to slip her hand under,but a small object maybe. Looking around the room she noticed a small rug. The room was also filled with dressers and cupboards. Frowning Jack stood. She walked over to the first drawer she pulled it open. It was full of old bits of material. Fumbling through her hands locked on something solid. She pulled out a sharp pair of silver scissors. She went back over to the door. She bent to her knees taking the small rug. She started to shove it through until it had left the room enough to Jack's satisfaction. She stood up. Taking the scissors she opened the legs. They creaked as she done it. She took the handle and inserted the leg into the door lock. She twisted and pulled. She heard a click and the leg went deeper. After about five minutes of pulling and clicking she heard a soft thud. She smiled. Pulling the carpet back she saw the shinny bronze key.

She gestured to Jamie who with difficultly stood and walked over to Jack. She inserted the key and unlocked the door. The door creaked nosily as she pulled it. Looking down the deserted corridor she pulled Jamie along. His hands awkwardly behind him. His feet stumbled and Jack fought to keep her upright. She pulled him along,the corridor seemed to get colder. She had no idea where they were or how they were going to get out. Jamie tripped again and fell. Jack sighed and bent down to pick him up. As she bent she felt the sharp point of the scissors digging into her thigh. she gasped. Pulling them out she bent down to Jamie who remained on the floor. She pulled opened the scissors.

"Hold still" She ordered.

She twisted the scissors around. The lock was smaller but relatively the same. After a while she heard a snap and the mental opened. She pulled them off and threw them away. The metal made contact with the floor. A dull ring ran through. Jamie stood quickly. Deep welts stood out against his pale skin. Jack grabbed his wrist. Jamie cried out in pain.

"You need to go to the hospital." Jack said.

"I can't right now" Jamie replied.

Pulling him along they finally reached an open area. Full of people working. Jack instantly knew they had made a mistake coming this way. She looked around. They were working on some sort of experiment and there were test tubes and steam and big bangs coming from every direction. Three burly men ran over and grabbed them before they could run. Mr Point walked over to Jack laughing slightly.

"You are a clever girl aren't you?" he said.

Jack glared at him. A piece of her hair fell over her eye partially blocking her sight of Point.

"This way" Mr Point said.

He walked along the passage way. The silence loud apart from the slap of shoes rhythmically slapping the floor. They came to a small room and Jack and Jamie were pushed inside. Directed to a seat and pushed down. Mr Point reached into his pocket and pulled it out with force. Jack flinched slightly. It was a mobile. He dialed a number into the phone. It rang a few times and then a voice answered. Mr Point smiled.

"Alex Rider" he said.

The voice buzzed at the other end.

"I wouldn't be so quick to use that tone Rider,I do have Jack here and she wouldn't approve of that language."

"Now that's rude."

"You will come to the parking lot infornt of Spots and Strips children play area in fifteen minutes if you want to see Jack again."  
Hanging up. He grinned.

"Lets get ready to go"

* * *

Alex slammed down the phone. Sabina looked to him. Alex stood up. Grabbing his jacket from the poorly made peg. That's all they had so Alex was gentle.

"I need to go get Jack." He stated.

"We need to go with you." Tom said.

"No,you can't get hurt,because of me again.

Sabina wrapped her arms around Alex.

"We need to,we couldn't have you hurt without us being there to make sure your alright."

A few moments later and the trio had climbed into the car and were driving to the Spots and Stripes play area.

The Spots and Stripes play area was at least one hundred years old. Alex had played in it with Ian. Well,Jack when he was little. Even his father had played in it. It was a large ugly building. It was painted with spots and stripes funnily enough. Painted to look as though children themselves had painted it. Alex scoffed at the sight off it. It was more interesting inside. It was literately where busy parents sent their children during the day when they went to work. Alex had been one of those children but he had always had Jack. She wasn't one of those nannies who sat at the side ad watched. Jack had always joined in and played with Alex. She loved to make him smile and would do anything to see him smiled. Pulling up beside Alex got out the car first. The cold wind blew about him. He pulled his coat around himself. Sabina and Tom got out standing next to Alex. The sharp white headlights burned into Alex's skin as a van pulled up. A tall man exited the car. Sabina took a step backs when she saw the gelled Black hair. Removing his sun glasses he said.

"Mr Rider"

Alex nodded to him.

"I see you are still alive. Miss Pleasure,looking lovely as ever."

"Don't speak to my girlfriend you creep." Alex spat.

"Temper" Mr Point taunted.

Jack came out from where she had been pushed. She walked over the uneven pavement. Alex looked at her. She was a mess. Her hair which had once been in a bun was now half up half down. She had forming of injuries and she looked like she needed a bath. She kept her distance from Mr Point.

"Let the kid go too" she said.

Mr Point sighed and motioned with his finger.

Jamie came stumbling out and fell onto the floor. Jack bending to pick him up. Alex looked to him. He remembered giving Jamie a hug that morning and telling him he would be safe. Jamie was a broken version of himself. He had been beaten and the bruises were still purple and black looking like they had been given regularly. He stood to his feet and walked over to Alex. Nobody tired to stop him. Sabina grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her to keep him safe.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

Mr Point scoffed.

"What do I ever want Alex?"  
"You never seem to be good at getting what you want. Then you abduct other people and your plan goes completely wrong. What was your genius plan. I suppose Brooklyn was you too. How do you feel knowing all that blood,Innocent blood is on your hands."

Mr Point shook angrily.

"Just come quietly Rider."

Alex sighed and walked forwards. Jack rushed around him and fled to the car.

Alex walked right up to Mr Point. Alex stood across from him. Alex was tall. So they met nose to nose. Alex smiled. Whilst Mr Point had been distracted,Tom had been around and pulled the ammo out of the guns present. Alex aimed a left hook at Mr Point's face. He fell with a crash. Alex and company jumped in the car. Jack reversed and started to drive.

"Shoot,Shoot!" Mr Point screamed.

A guard managed to slip his ammo back in and fired a quick round of bullets into the air. None met their interned target. Mr Point was furious. He marched back to the van and got in. As he started the engine the guards jumped in. Mr Point would have left them behind if they hadn't.

* * *

Jack drove out onto the motorway. Alex who sat next to her looked to her for an explanation. When did he didn't receive one. He slumped back in his chair. His grumpiness showing. Half an hour later and they pulled up outside Jamie's front door. Jamie undid his seat belt slowly.

"Thanks for saving me you guys. Thank you for staying with me Jack."

The choruses of "You're welcomes" echoed the quiet car. The door slammed and the silence returned. After following Alex's directions the group pulled up outside the flats. They went inside and up the stairs into the empty flat. Tom sat down on the floor next to Sabina. Jack nodded and asked Alex why he hadn't stayed home and felt pleased with his reasoning.

"We need to stay in hiding." Tom said. Everybody nodding in agreement.

The group made a routine quickly. Alex and Tom returned back to Alex and Jack's home and loaded up the flat with items and food that they would need. The group would be able to last out here for at least a few months. Sabina even made some curtains. The group watched the news and tried to track Scorpia's activity. The three teenagers still made the news at least everyday. They did know that Scorpia were helping run the country so were on top of them every second. The team were headed and everything seemed to be going well.

If only the group had more careful then they wouldn't be in this mess. Was it bad timing or plain bravery. The group had run out of bread. Tom volunteered to go. Tom was a boy. He was tall and muscular he could handle himself but he would draw attention to himself. If they had just ran out earlier or later then the group wouldn't gotten into trouble. Now their plans were destroyed.  
Tom had went to the store. It was only a five minute walk away. Why he hadn't taken the car and Alex with him he didn't know. He entered the shop and walked around. The pound coin heavy in his hand. The shop keeper smiled at him as he walked past. Tom smiling back trying not to make eye contact for long than necessary. He bought a loaf of bread and handed over the coin,waiting for his change. The shop keeper looked at him with interest. He commented on the weather and Tom replied more out of pointlessness rather than interest. He took his change and left the shop. He walked back along the street. He went to turn the corner when he saw what he didn't want to believe true. Scorpia. Tom stopped. He started to think. He had two choices. He could stand here and let Scorpia have what they want. Which is Alex. He could run in there screaming like a lunatic. That would end badly in his part. Sabina would be so scared. Tom decided to act. He walked down the street acting as normal as Tom could. So he wasn't. Tom was awkward and odd and always managed to attract attention to himself. As he walked some of the scorpia soldiers turned around and looked at Tom. Tom looked back. He could feel the awkward raising a redness in his cheeks.

"What are you looking at Kid?" One asked.

"Well,nothing really." Tom said.

"Then clear off" One said rudely.

Tom felt his temper rise.

"I am actually going this way. Into this building,where I live. So you clear off"

The soldiers turned and looked at Tom.

Mr Point opened the car door and looked to see what the fuss was. Tom groaned and started running. Mr Point started screaming blue murder for them to catch the boy. Why they hadn't recognized him. Tom ran down the alley,back the way he had came. He could hear the footsteps following him. He looked down to see the loaf of bread hanging pathetically in his hand. He kept running. He turned sharply and jumped a small fence. He turned to see if he was being followed and found himself blocked by several of them. Tom walked backwards until he banged into one. He was surrounded. He did what he thought was the best idea he started attacking them with the loaf of bread. The men laughed and started to advance on Tom. Tom tried his best and eventually gave up shop with the bread. He tried to use his fists. Tom was useless at fighting and eventually they got a hold of him.  
Mr Point looked at the boy in front of him. He was bloody and was nursing a split lip.

"Tom" he greeted.

Tom squirmed uncomfortably in the chair he had been forced in.

"You're Alex's best friend. Alex probably loves you more than he loves that little Pleasure brat. He would do anything for you,so in return you will do anything for you. We need to tell Alex your alive and lure him here. Do you know where you are Tom?"

Tom looked around the room. The paintings on the wall,the paint. He was at school. In Brooklyn. He didn't want to admit he knew. So he kept silent.

"Tom,there is no point in keeping quiet,when you won't keep that vow."

Tom looked at him. Mr Point looked to his men and nodded. They took a part of Tom each and strapped him down. He couldn't move. Tom cried out. He didn't like it. Mr Point took out a scapal. The shinny metal reflecting off the artificial light. Tom started to sweat. Mr Point turned Tom's head to the right and stuck the scapal into his cheek. Tom screamed. A blood curdling scream. How nobody could hear him. He had no idea. Brooklyn was right in the middle of London. Mr Point began to carve into his face. Layers upon layers of skin fell from Tom's face. Along with blood. Mr Point pulled the scapel from his face and Tom stopped screaming. He felt the blood run down his face into his neck. The blood dripped off the end of the scapel and hit the carpet. Tom gasped and fell unconscious.

* * *

Alex paced the room. This situation was no longer a laughing matter. Tom had not came back.

"Maybe he went home" Jack suggest.

"No,He would have told me first. We've been friends forever. He would never worry me like that." Alex said trying to keep his head.  
He paced the room. He looked out of the window for the hundredth time just encase Tom was walking up the street. He wasn't.

Then the phone rang.

Alex rushed to it and picked it up.

"Hello" He said.

"What? What do you want?"

"No I will not do as you say,wait"

A moment of silence passed until Alex said "Fine"

"Okay"

He put down the phone and rushed to get his coat.

"Alex,what the hell?" Jack cried trying to grab him as he rushed past.

"No Jack, I need to do this alone."

Alex rushed out and got into the car. He waited for several moments until his phone went again. He picked it up.

"Go to where Miss Pleasure lives. the voice said.

Alex drove to Sabina's house as fast as he could. He pulled up and looked around. He didn't know what he was looking for. He killed the engine and the darkness flooded the car. He drummed his fingers on the wheel.

His phone rang once more.

He opened it and listened for the next instruction.

"Get out of the car and go to the of the alley and collect the envelope."

Alex looked to his left and saw the alley. He swallowed and opened the car door. He looked up and saw the street light. That was a comforting source of light at least. Alex crossed the road and headed down the alleyway. Alex tried to walk down the alleyway but he felt a sudden fear try to swallow him. There was a buzzing noise and a loud crack as the street light above him cracked. Alex jumped slightly feeling his blood run cold. He walked further into the alleyway and saw the white piece of paper laying on the floor as he bent down to pick it up he heard a creak. Alex stood back up,tucking the envelope into his pocket. He turned around to see nothing. He sighed and started to walk the way he had came. When suddenly he felt somebody's foot make contact with the side of his face,Alex fell down. He felt his trousers soak. He must have fell into a puddle. He stood up and made a run for it. He got into the car and locked the door. He put his hand up to his head and felt the blood on his fingers. He sighed. The phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out he heard the voice.

"Open the envelope Alex."

Alex looked at the white envelope in his hands. He turned it around and pulled the flap open. He put his hand in and felt something wet. He frowned and pulled it out. He looked at it in the light and saw what he could only describe as horrible. There was a large piece of skin in Alex's hand. He looked at it. It was covered in blood,fresh red blood. It was dotted with flesh. Alex dropped it back into the bag with disgust. He picked the phone up.

"That's disgusting" he said.

The voice laughed. "Go to the pool Alex"

Alex turned on the engine and drove to the Pool.

It was an old run down building. Alex had spent many years there. In primary school they had been forced to go to learn to swim. Alex sighed as he pulled up. Just as he turned off the engine the phone buzzed.

"Alex go inside."

"The door is locked." Alex replied.

"Then break in,just get in there."

Alex sighed and got out the car. He walked to the front door. The door was sealed and locked. The opening times were nailed to the wall and spelled out in red letters. Alex shook the door. Nothing. The pool had closed an hour ago. Alex sighed and puled the door several ways. He went around the back and looked around. He saw a window that was slightly open. Pulling himself up he slipt through the window. Alex looked around the building. He made his way to the changing rooms and opened the door. He walked through until he made it to the pool door. The door was locked. He sighed and smacked his shoulder off the door. It opened. He walked into the pool. It was a large room painted purple. There was an open cupboard in the cornor with toys spilling out. Alex sighed. The phone buzzed.

"Alex get in the pool,retrieve the box. Don't take your clothes off or the boy will die."

Alex sighed and shrugged off his coat. Diving into the pool he felt instantly dragged down as the pool water filled his shoes and all of his clothes. Reaching the bottom of the pool he saw the box. Pulling it up,Alex felt his lungs scream for oxygen. He pushed the box onto the side and climbed out his body dripping with water. He opened the box and saw a small envelope at the bottom. He opened it with his hair and body dripping it with water. It was several pieces of hair. Alex growled. The phone buzzed from the cornor. Alex stood up and walked over to it fishing it out he clicked the button.

"Look you asshole" He started.

"Alex,I see you found the hair. I've got your reward."

"What do you-"

"Alex?"

"Tom! What's happening to you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well where are you?"

"Alex you've got to help me,I'm in B-"

"You're where"  
"Nice try Rider. You've heard him. He's alive."

Alex took his coat and left the room. He walked back until he found the himself out he walked back to car. Getting in he felt the wetness of his trousers soak the seat. Driving back to the flat. Alex sighed deeply. Once entering he was met by Sabina and Jack. Who both looked at him.

"Don't ask." Alex said

* * *

**Thank you**


End file.
